Aunque sea a Escondidas
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Historia alterna, Con los personajes del anime, especial SAN VALENTÍN un fic corto, con mucho amor, una historia en parte paralela al manga original, con todos los personajes en otro punto tan diferente y colmado de amor.


_**Fic**_

 _ **Melodía del Corazón**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _PVA ( Punto de vista de Albert) PVC ( Punto de Vista de Candy)_

 _Un fic realizado por el 14 de Febrero, sin fechas, años parecidos, tiempo alterno, el si hubiera de la historia, un cambio radical en todos los aspectos, se basa en el tiempo de la historia original, con un poco de " que tal si hubiera" pero con mucho de amor libre, incondicional y desinteresado... todo para este 14 de Febrero 2018_

PVA

Nuestra historia comenzó hace mucho tiempo, tanto que me es imposible recordar todos los detalles, aun así suelo recordar los momentos vividos una y otra vez, con solo pensar un poco en ella. El día que la conocí fue a distancia, lloraba guardando detalles en una caja, hojas dobladas y piezas que se encontraba, había salido a montar y deje mi caballo atado en un árbol, me escapaba de la vigilancia de la casa, lo hacía de forma intencional de manera constante, ante mi rebelión interna de ser custodiado las veinticuatro horas del día, eso se había vuelto un juego retórico para mí.

\- ¿Por qué lloras?

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- paseaba, te vi llorar y… quise ayudarte,

\- No necesito ayuda, la vida no siempre te sonríe y… es bueno llorar de vez en cuando,

\- ya veo, lloras porque lo deseas,

\- No. Lloro porque ya no podré escribirle, porque ya no me dejaran convivir con ella, porque era mí…

\- ¿Tu novio?

\- ¡Oye! ¿Qué mal pensado eres, apenas tengo diez.

\- pero lloras por un chico, ¿supongo?

\- Bueno, qué más da, lloraba pero ya no,

\- Me alegro, ¡oh, oh! ¡Ya me encontraron!

\- ¿Quiénes?

\- Unos hombres malos. Me tengo que ir.

\- ¡Espera! Tengo un lugar secreto donde puedes esconderte.

\- ¿En serio?

Desde ese día, escondernos fue divertido muchas veces, encontrarme con ella, era divertido al comienzo, verla crecer y confiar ciegamente en mí, fue algo que siempre me gusto de ella, estaba sola en el mundo, no tenía nada ni a nadie, era un chiquilla encantadora y se fue convirtiendo en mujer lentamente a mi lado, yo era mayor que ella por seis años, pronto me iría y ella nostálgica, recordaba cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, me aseguraba que siempre estaría sola, porque todas las personas a quienes quería, se iban de su lado, entonces fue que surgió aquella tarde, ya tenía catorce años y yo sería enviado a Europa, ella me prometía quererme siempre y yo igual, un amor limpio, sin engaños, muchas omisiones, pero era porque no quería meterla en problemas y ella siempre lo entendía.

\- ¿Regresarás?

-Te lo juro. Verás que nos volveremos a ver, este siempre será nuestro lugar secreto. Solo tuyo y mío.

\- Te creo. Me mandarán también a estudiar, elegí ser enfermera y… me llevarán a Chicago.

\- Yo iré a Inglaterra, estudiaré y… volveré por ti.

\- ¿Y si no me encuentras?

\- Te buscaré hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario.

Un beso, un te amo, caricias que en aquel tiempo no se debían, pero eran nuestro secreto. Solo de nosotros, su primera vez y la mía. Su temor a no volver a verme y mi temor a perderla para siempre. Un juramento, una promesa, un amor de cuentos para ella, un amor de juventud para mí. El lugar no importaba, aun en el centro de un bosque, una cueva cubierta de plantas, no era tan profunda para los animales, pero era preciosa para nosotros.

Nos amábamos, de manera prohibida, de manera escondida, de manera que nadie jamás supiera que había algo entre ella y yo. Siempre ignoraba quien era, no sabía todo de mí, pero yo si sabía mucho de ella y estaba seguro que la amaría por toda la eternidad, si fuera necesario, era mía y yo… sería siempre de ella.

PVC

Se había ido, aquella vez fue la primera de muchas, nos escribíamos a escondidas, me mandaba siempre cartas preciosas, las cuales leía muchas veces antes de responderlas, siempre diciendo donde podía escribirle y por cuanto tiempo, no se olvidaba de mí, ni yo de él, ya habían pasado varios meses, volvería para el otoño y yo estaba estudiando enfermería. Me prometió vernos en Chicago y en mi día libre, al salir a caminar, el me sorprendió, fue tan agradable verlo, se veía más alto aun, muy atractivo y más varonil.

\- ¡Candy!

\- ¡Albert!

\- Esta preciosa, ya pronto vendré a tu graduación, serás la enfermera más bonita que haya en el mundo,

\- ¡mentiroso! Pero se siente bien que lo digas,

\- ¿Quieres ir al zoológico?

\- Me encantaría.

Jamás olvidaré aquella tarde, fue tanto que conversar, todos los lugares a los que iría, donde viajaría y por donde estaría, siempre pensando en volver, en vernos de nuevo, en no olvidarse de escribir. Esa tarde, él se hospedaba en un hotel, pasamos esa tarde juntos, pero al anochecer, tenía que regresar y el me llevaba hasta donde estaba mi escuela de enfermería. Las tardes, comíamos juntos, y regresaba de nuevo, mis salidas estaban muy vigiladas, pero siempre me traía a tiempo, aun con el clima en nuestra contra, todo un caballero, cada día lo veía con más cariño, con mayor amor. Pero sería una novia escondida, su familia no debía saber de mí, ni de mi existencia y él sabía porque, yo… solo lo amaba, sin condiciones, sin obligaciones.

\- Me gustaría tanto llevarte conmigo

\- Pronto cumpliré dieciséis.

Para ser mayor debía cumplir veintiuno y él ya los tenía, yo continuaría siendo menor por más años.

\- Te esperaré a que te gradúes y… puedas viajar.

\- Si, ¿dónde estarás el próximo año?

\- Viajaré a África.

\- ¡África!

\- Si, haya se necesita muchas enfermeras, si deseas podríamos ir juntos.

\- Sabes que sí, que me gustaría mucho. Me esforzaré para ser la mejor y poder trabajar.

Los meses pasaban, él había regresado de Europa varias veces, pero no podía venir a verme, ahora su trabajo familiar se había complicado y una personas de su familia estaba muy enferma, luego paso aquello, la guerra se extendía en Europa y yo… no me atrevía a enlistarme, no podía, todavía no me graduaba por completo, pero fue en aquel tiempo, en el que perdí la huella de su estadía, su última carta se volvería la más amada por mí.

" _Querida Candy, he sido llamado pro mi familia, tengo problemas y no podré llevarte a África, como te lo prometí, quiero que sepas que donde quiera que esté, siempre estaré pensando en ti, por favor no me olvides, en cuanto esté en américa, te juro que te buscaré, te amo y siempre serás el amor de mi vida, mi pequeña damisela. Tuyo Albert_ "

Conseguí trabajo en el hospital santa Juana, ahí estuve por más de tres años, me especialice y aunque no era tan buena como otras enfermeras, en muchas cosas siempre fui tomada en cuenta, me especialice en cirugías, entre a varias amputaciones de heridos que traía la guerra, fue doloroso aprender lecciones de humanidad, sobre todo fue triste ver tragedias familiares, pero lo que más estrujaba mi corazón, era no saber de mi amor escondido, de no tenerlo cerca, de no saber que había sido de él.

PVA

Cada día estaba más vigilado, si escapaba, metía en problemas a varias personas, ya no era un chiquillo, no podía continuar escondiéndome y escapando, aun así, Johnson sospechaba que tenía a una mujer en mi corazón, aunque no se lo confirmaba, siempre estuvo al pendiente de mí, mis sobrinos fueron traídos de Inglaterra, ya estaban grandes los tres, pronto estarían tomando las riendas de sus herencias al igual que yo. Y George sabía que aun tomándolas, dependerían de mi por mucho tiempo más.

La muerte de mi hermana y mi prima, fue trágica, sus maridos también fueron perjudicados en muchos ámbitos, la guerra había mermado sus fortunas y solo estar unidos, podría tener una oportunidad, el banco de mi familia, era su única fuente segura, y muchos se había perdido en esa guerra.

Anthony discutía constantemente con la Tía abuela Elroy, porque no aceptaría un trato de matrimonio con mis sobrina Elisa, solo por los negocios, ni yo lo permitiría.

A mi sobrino Archivald también lo intentaron obligar y se rebelaba, aunque la joven era una heredera, le parecía incorrecto y con toda seguridad a mí también. Cuando lo intentaron conmigo no había funcionado, no aceptaría esa clase de sociedad a beneficio, solo por ser socios de la familia. Alistar tenía una novia y su familia había perdido gran parte de su fortuna, si se casaba,. No beneficiaría a la familia y cuando se lo dijeron se negó a tal grado que prefería enlistarse, tuvimos suerte que Johnson lo alcanzó antes de hacerlo. Cuando por fin me conocieron, se dieron cuenta que jamás permitiría que los obligaran a casarse, pero eso no les extrañaba, sabían que no había aceptado tampoco un trato así para mí.

Ver a Anthony, fue gratificante, el me confió que ya era su único familiar cercano y que, confiaba en que no lo obligaría a contraer nupcias con Elisa Legan. Cuando lo abrace y le dije que eso jamás pasaría, que no permitiría ese tipo de sociedades, pero si pedí mucho que entraran a los negocios y que vieran de cerca todo lo que estaba sucediendo y por lo que podríamos perder la mayoría de nuestros ingresos. Eso sí fue muy claro para todos.

Archivald cedía a conocer a una heredera que se le había presentado, sin obligarse a nada, con Alistar, fue diferente, apoye a la familia de su novia y se asociaron a nuestros negocios, pero nunca se mencionó que era por la joven por la que estaba apoyándolos, salieron adelante y por fin Alistar accedió a un supuesto noviazgo obligado formal, era la novia que había conocido en sus estudios, y ella lo amaba. Era muy joven para casarse, pero no se pudo negar a hacerlo, cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo tan críticas.

Sin embargo soñaba que podía hacer una sociedad con alguien para poder respaldar a mi damisela, pero ella ni siquiera nombre poseía y cuando lo pensé, quise pedirle ayuda a Johnson, pero temía que se diera cuenta que era de un orfelinato y se lo dijera a la familia. Siempre sería inapropiado, inaceptable inconveniente y por lo tanto, solo podrían aceptarla como un papel de amante, lo cual jamás permitiría a mi damisela, la chiquilla que ya tenía dos años sin poder localizar, ni verla ¿Qué habría sido de mi pequeña?

PVC

Me enviaron a varias clínicas pequeñas, esta fue la más peligrosa, estaban construyendo un camino de trenes, fui enviada ahí, por el Dr. Leonard, para evitarme ir con el grupo que iría a Europa. Se lo agradecía mucho, pero cuando paspé por Lakewood, mi corazón se entristecía al recordarlo a él. Mi amor escondido, ¿le pasaría algo en Europa? ¿Lo habré perdido de manera definitiva? No podía aceptar esa idea, y simplemente, esperaba, dejaba pasar el tiempo, cada día más triste, más necesitado de sus abrazos, de su ternura, de sus caricias.

A pesar de haber tenido relaciones fuera del matrimonio, jamás paso a un embarazo no deseado, sabía contar mis días y siempre fui muy cuidadosa, lo amaba y jamás lo comprometería a nada, éramos ese amor que fue y que quizás no volvería a ser.

* * *

 _Deseando que sea de su agrado, un pequeño regalo para este mes de Febrero con la finalidad de que sea corto y que tengan otra lectura diferente y opcional al manga original, con todos los personajes en una realidad completamente diferente._

 _;)_

 _Un abrazo a la Distancia_

 _Mayra Exitosa_


End file.
